Busted
by Kats1997
Summary: Tony asked Jarvis a few question which invole a certain Captain and let's just say Cap gets busted on a few things... Stony!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm got some question?"

"What are they?"

"They involve a teammate!" yelled Tony

"Sir I-"

"I created you and I can uncreated you so spill."

"Ask away sir." sighed Jarvis

"Well it's Capsicle."

"Ask sir."

"Have Cap ever masturbated?"

"Sir I don't think-"

"Answer yes or no!" yelled Tony

"yes sir."

"Really?"

"Yes sir Captain has."

"Oh wow ok, has he done it?"

"No sir."

"So Cap has masturbated but, is still a virgin."

"Yes sir."

"Ok had Cap every have wet dreams?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow alright who about?"

"Peggy Carter sir."

"Masturbated to the thought of?"

"Peggy Carter and..."

"Come on spill."

"Sir I rather not."

"Come on how bad could it be?"

"It will scar you for life."

"Please don't say my parents?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You."

Tony did a spit take loudly and coughed

"W-What?"

"Yes sir Captain seem to have a...thing for you."

"Huh really?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh Steve?" sang Tony

"Yeah?" asked Steve peeking in

"Jarvis footage?"

"Yes sir but, it is locked with a password."

"Hack it."

"What's going on?" asked Steve

The footage came on making Tony look at it in shock and Steve blush brightly

"T-Tony what the hell!" yelled Steve

"Is that what you say when you cum?" asked Tony

"N-No I-I how what why?" yelled Steve whose face was red

"Jarvis off and Steve don't worry it's between us."

"T-Thanks." sighed Steve

"Oh one more thing before I leave?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna fondue some time Cap?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What...why would I-Tony I-I-I never..."

"That's ok I'll teach you." said Tony before pulling Steve into a kiss

Steve kissed Tony hard and passionatily making Tony moaned who knew Steve could kiss like this. Tony broke the kiss for air then thought of something they were in the lab.

"Bed...room." said Tony breathless

Steve nodded picking Tony up kissing him again,Tony put his legs around Steve's waist making him get pulled closer to Steve's body. He felt Steve's hard on up againist his making his gasp and rub up againist it.

"Oh Tony." moaned Steve

They hit Steve's door Tony used his hands to open the door sending them both stumbling into the room, Steve slammed the door shut with his foot. They both landed on his bed.

"I like my bed better."

"Mines got a metal frame it can handle me better than your wooden one."

"Whatever just fuck me." said Tony

Steve smirked kissing Tony roughly again making him gasp, they ripped eachother's clothes off till they were in nothing, Tony eyed Steve looking him up and down, Steve blushed a bit, Tony eyes lingered on his cock which was erect and dripping precum...Tony grabbed him,Steve gasped his eyes rolling into his head,Tony smirked.

"If you do that just from me touching you I wonder what you would do if I gave you a blow job."

Tony felt Steve twitch making him chuckle...wow Captain America gets turned on easily...Tony pushed Steve onto the bed then took him into his mouth...Steve groaned and moaned loudly gripping the sheets his muscle straining...

"T-Tony...have to...sllloow down or I'll...I'lll..." moaned Steve

Tony smirked and kept going making Steve get closer and closer as the closer he got the more vocal he got...

"Tony I'm gonna...I'm gonna...UGH!" cried Steve slipping into Tony's mouth

Tony kissed his way up and kissed Steve mouth who was just coming down from the high so his kiss of a little sloppy...Tony didn't mind it...

"You already ready?" asked Tony nodding toward Steve cock that was standing up again and hard

"Serum...enderance...effect." said Steve breathless

"Nice." said Tony

Steve nodded once he caught his breath he tackled Tony kissing him hard and forcefully, Tony kissed back smirking,

"For a virgin you sure know how to kiss." moaned Tony when Steve stucked on his pluse

Steve chuckled and then kissed Tony...

"Ummmm...I'm not sure how this works with two guys..."

"I'll teach you, lye down on your stomach."

Steve lied down and Tony couldn't help but grip his firm butt, Steve moaned his toes curling...Tony took out some lube and put it on his fingers before sticking one in Steve's butt, Steve jumped at the feeling but his cock twitched...

"It's just me." said tony

"I know its just cold..."

"Sorry." chuckled Tony "You ready for another one?" asked Tony

Steve nodded,Tony put another finger and began to sisscor making Steve squirm and moan with pleasure...

"You think your ready for me?" asked Tony with a growl in Steve's ear

"Mhmm." whimpered Steve

Tony lubed up his cock which was now becoming painful,

"You ready for me to take you Steve."

"Yes...take me." moaned Steve

Tony thrusted into Steve, making him moan loudly, Tony rubbed circle on Steve back kissing on his neck as he did so

"You ok?"

"Little pain but yeah." sighed Steve

"I'm going to move a bit ok?"

Steve nodded

Tony slowly moved still kissing Steve's neck, Tony picked up the pace after a bit making Steve more vocial,

"Wow Cap your very vocial who knew?"

"S-Shut up and go faster." groaned Steve

Tony chuckled and did as Steve told him, Steve didn't need to be told what to do next he just went with it, Tony picked up the pace moving his hips around trying to find the sweet spot deep inside the super soldier, Steve let out a loud gasp, Tony stopped and looked down to see Steve wide eyes and mouth closed.

"You ok?" asked Tony who didn't know he was againist Steve sweet spot right now

"Mhmm." whimpered Steve moving his hips

"Did you just whimper?" chuckled Tony

Steve nodded moving his hips some more, Tony moved a bit wondering why, but Steve gripped the sheets making Tony smirk...

"Oh so I finally found your sweet spot that's why your acting like this?" asked Tony thrusting into Steve's sweet spot over and over again

"Mhmm." groaned Steve sucking and bitting on Tony collar bone

"You close? Because you seem more vocial?"

"Y-Yes." groaned Steve loudly

"Ok good because the way you ass it sqeeuzing me I can't hold on much longer." groaned Tony

Tony grabbed Steve leg and put it up on his shoulder, making his go deeper, Steve shuddered and groaned Tony's name louder as he came on the sheets, Tony thrusted once more than again before cumming in Steve's ass, he pulled out with a sqiushes sound then fell next to Steve both of the spent.

"Wow...that was...amazing." said Tony with a smile

Steve nodded still out of it

"So your first time was fun cap?" asked Tony nipping Steve neck

"Mhmmm..." groaned Steve

"Good we'll have to do this again." said Tony getting up

Steve pulled Tony back down and pulled him close so they were eye to eye

"What?"

"Your staying the night." said Steve

"Here?"

"Yes now get comterable and sleep, I'm not like one of your girls that you fuck them and leave them stark. Got it?" said Steve

"Never though someone swearing could be so hot, and ok Cap i'll stay." sighed Tony

Steve pulled Tony close covering them up and turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Cap."

"Night Tony."


End file.
